


Cat's-Eye

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Minfilia sends Veronyka on an errand for her mother.





	Cat's-Eye

It was always a delight, to be called to the Waking Sands. Veronyka remembered a time, what felt like so long ago, when she'd dreaded being called here, to this place where blood had once washed the tiles, where tragedy had struck and Veronyka had first truly tasted death on her tongue. But now, though this place had at one time represented tragedy, it was instead... a place that made her heart skip a beat. Not least when she was called here especially, when she got a call on her linkpearl from not just anyone but from Minfilia, the woman in charge, the one person who Veronyka could lose track of time with. Even if it was just mildly awkward now that Minfilia's adoptive mother, F'lhaminn, was here too. F'lhaminn was nice, though- kind, gentle, she definitely made Min happy, and, despite Alphinaud's previous thoughts that she might not be what she seemed, she was actually very genuine. If a little bit too teasing of her daughter's newfound love interest.

As Veronyka walked into the Waking Sands, her red coat (gifted to her by Minfilia before the attack on the Castrum) flapping at her heels, F'lhaminn gave her a knowing smile and a wink. Veronyka nodded back to her, fighting the urge to blush. At least their relationship wasn't new enough that any mention of it made her blush and giggle like a young maiden. Not anymore, at least. Though, there had been much cooing after a day when Lichgang (as Veronyka's friends called themselves) had gone to the beach and the two girlfriends had been completely inseparable.

"She's waiting for you in the Solar," said F'lhaminn. "Don't worry, I won't listen at the door."

"Thanks," said Veronyka, giving the white-furred miqo'te a smile as she pushed open one of the doors to the Solar. Strangely, though, Minfilia wasn't at her usual spot sitting behind the desk- rather, she was already standing in front of the desk, a smile on her lips as Veronyka broke into a run and collided with her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"There you are," said Minfilia, smiling at her. Somehow, her smile had exactly the same properties as sunlight. "How is my favourite Warrior of Light?"

"Oh, you know, off fighting monsters, storming dungeons, the usual," said Veronyka with a shrug. "How goes the move?" The talk among the Scions lately had been all about the move to someplace new, Revenant's Toll being the most suggested one. The idea was for the Scions to finally come out of hiding, to have a proper base of operations rather than this cramped quarters in what was essentially a basement.

"It goes quite well, actually," said Minfilia. "I believe that I am almost ready to make my decision. But first, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Me?" Veronyka asked, her tail flicking up at the end in happiness. "Just me or my friends as well?"

"I think you can handle this one on your own, it's nothing too big," said Minfilia. "Though, it all depends on what is bothering my mother."

"Something's bothering her?" Veronyka asked, her ears going back in concern. "Is she okay?"

"I hope so," said Minfilia. "She can be a little... overdramatic sometimes. I love her, by the Twelve, I do, but even she is willing to admit that she has high standards. Which is possibly why she'd urging me to get a move on with this move, now that I think about it. Will you talk to her for me, ask her what's wrong? She won't tell me because she doesn't want me to worry, but I still do anyway. She might talk to you, though."

"I will," said Veronyka. She knew that others, like Alphinaud, would turn their noses up at such a mission, judging it as unimportant. But Veronyka knew how much F'lhaminn meant to Minfilia, and it was her job as a good girlfriend to do everything she could to make her happy. Even if it was something as simple as picking flowers, which was a great first impression to have with the older miqo'te woman.

Giving Minfilia a quick kiss (which still felt just as magical as that first one), Veronyka left the Solar, ignoring the knowing smile that F'lhaminn gave her as she approached her.

"A short meeting today," said F'lhaminn. "I am waiting for you to emerge with your hair ruffled." Now Veronyka did blush, more than the usual amount that came from being around her beloved. She had emerged with her hair ruffled, once- but only once, and it hadn't progressed at all beyond making out in the chair at Minfilia's desk. Veronyka had been too shy for that to continue, and Minfilia had been willing to wait. That and Alphie had walked in on them, thereby killing the mood.

"Actually, it was about you," said Veronyka after shaking her head to clear that embarrassing memory. "Minfilia's worried about you, she said you seem... distracted by something. Are you okay?" F'lhaminn smiled fondly now, glancing down at the tiles beneath her feet.

"Ah, I should have known nothing would escape my daughter's notice," said F'lhaminn. "It's simple and rather silly, really, but nonetheless, it is annoying."

"What is it?" Veronyka asked. "Maybe I can help."

"Well, it's... my earrings," said F'lhaminn. Veronyka blinked at her, knowing exactly how confused she must look. "I know, it's small and silly, but one of them is broken and it's been bothering me."

"Oh, mine break all the time," said Veronyka. "Are they pinching or something?"

"Mostly having trouble staying in," said F'lhaminn, taking both earrings out. "Could you take these to Memedesu at the Goldsmith's Guild for me, please? I'll even give you some money for the repair. Though, should my reputation proceed me... buy my Min something nice. Treat her. Twelve know, she deserves it."

"I will," said Veronyka, her cheeks warming as she took the earrings and the small pouch of gil. Tucking them into her pockets, Veronyka quickly teleported to the aetheryte at Ul'Dah and, from there, took the aethernet to the Goldsmith's Guild. Immediately, her nose filled with the scents of hot metal, the metallic scent guiding her to exactly where she needed to go. Not that she'd been here much, not really having any reason to be here. Pretty things were pretty but, well... the monsters were out there.

As she walked through the doors, it occurred to Veronyka that she had no idea who Memedesu was. Nor did she really know anyone here. Fortunately, a woman with pinkish hair tied back in two ponytails rescued Veronyka from her confusion and from further embarrassing herself.

"Veronyka Felis, it's been a while," said the woman. "What brings you to our Guild? Thinking of joining?"

"Um... no, actually," said Veronyka. Not for lack of interest, exactly, it was just... goldsmithing looked like it took so much concentration and finesse, which she didn't have much of. "I came here to see Memedesu."

"Me?" a bespectacled lalafell man asked, peering up at her. Veronyka smiled and walked towards him, her tail swaying behind her.

"Yes," said Veronyka. "F'lhaminn asked me to give you her earrings to fix."

"Let me see here..." said Memedesu, adjusting his spectacles. He gasped. "By the Twelve, these could belong to none other than the Songstress of Ul'Dah!"

"Yeah," said Veronyka, not really seeing why he was making such a fuss over this. But, just like that, Memedesu was back in serious mode.

"Hmm, this looks rather simple, it appears that one of the catches is broken," said Memedesu. "Not to worry, this is an easy fix. If you wait right here, I'll have it done for you." As Veronyka watched, the little man walked over to a workbench, hopped up onto a stool that he drew over to himself, and began to tinker with one of the earrings. Once done, he hopped back down and presented the earrings to Veronyka. "There you go, done! Please send my regards to the Songstress." Veronyka wondered, idly, if perhaps she should mention that she was dating F'lhaminn's daughter. Probably not. Best not to make the man faint.

"Here's your money," said Veronyka, holding out the bag of gil. Memedesu put his hands up, though.

"No, no! I insist, this is free of charge," said Memedesu. "Handling something that belongs to the Songstress of Ul'Dah is payment enough. Oh, though that reminds me, there is something here for her daughter." While Veronyka tucked the pouch of gil away in her pocket, Memedesu walked over to the Guild Receptionist and retrieved a white velvet bag that looked as soft as a moogle (Veronyka hoped that it wasn't actually made of moogle fur). "Here, Minfilia ordered this. Do please take it to her, and send my regards to the lovely Songstress."

"I will," said Veronyka, taking the bag curiously. The urge to look inside was strong, but she ignored it. This was for Minfilia, she shouldn't look at her things. Good girlfriends didn't do that. Still, though, curiosity gnawed at Veronyka as she made her way to the Waking Sands via aethryte and then chocoback.

"Oh, that was quick," said F'lhaminn, looking up from a conversation with Minfilia as Veronyka walked through the doors of the Waking Sands. Veronyka grinned at Minfilia before walking over to hand F'lhaminn her repaired earrings.

"Here you go," said Veronyka. "Memedesu didn't charge me for them but he said to say hi." F'lhaminn giggled, looking half her age.

"Ah, there are definite benefits to my fame," said F'lhaminn. She took the repaired earrings. "But thank you for doing that, Veronyka."

"You're welcome," said Veronyka. She turned to face her girlfriend, excitement numbing her fingers just slightly. "Memedesu also said that this is for you." She handed Minfilia the soft pouch, and Minfilia laughed as she took it.

"Of course he gave that to you," said Minfilia. "This is actually for you, Veronyka."

"It is?" Veronyka asked, her ears standing straight up and flicking slightly, her tail doing the same.

"Yes," said Minfilia, handing the pouch back to her. "Open it." Veronyka grinned, excitement humming in her, and opened the pouch with as much care as she possessed. She gasped as she caught sight of what glimmered inside, and her hand shook slightly as she drew the necklace out. The chain looked so delicate, gold gleaming in the firelight cast by the torches. But hanging from the chain was a stone that she recognised.

"Wait, isn't this the cat's-eye that you gave to me once upon a time?" F'lhaminn asked, peering at the stone. Minfilia nodded.

"I thought to give it to someone just as dear to my heart," said Minfilia. "Especially knowing now what I know about the stone." Carefully, she took the necklace from Veronyka and fastened it around her girlfriend's neck, the stone resting outside of Veronyka's top for now. "According to some people, this stone holds properties to protect the wearer from harm. It is little wonder, then, that my mother remained safe all those years."

Veronyka was only a little surprised to feel tears pricking at her eyes as she beamed at Minfilia, feeling as though a great bird had wrapped giant wings around her. But it was only Minfilia, drawing Veronyka into her embrace, kissing away a tear that fell unbidden down Veronyka's cheek.

"Thank you," said Veronyka, her cheeks already starting to hurt from grinning so much.

"I know that absolutely nobody can stop you from running headlong into danger," said Minfilia. "Nor would I ever want to. But I hope that, in some small way at least, I can keep you safe." Veronyka picked the gem up in her hand, watching it glimmer in the torchlight, seeing the lighter part down the centre that gave the stone its name. Her thumb rubbed over an engraving on the back, and she looked at her girlfriend in surprise.

"Is this a rune?" Veronyka asked. Minfilia smiled.

"What else would I engrave on it?" Minfilia asked. "I did some research and then asked the Guild to engrave upon it a small rune for protection. I had to pay extra for it, but it was well worth it, I think."

"I hope it will be," said Veronyka, her tail slowly waving from side to side and curling up at the end. "I'll never take it off."

"Just do try to be careful with it," said Minfilia with a laugh. "I know your record with keeping things, jewellery especially, undamaged." Veronyka blushed, but nothing could quite dampen the love that swelled within her.

"I'll protect it with my life," said Veronyka. "Or, well- you know what I mean." Minfilia laughed, kissing her cheek before dropping a kiss to Veronyka's lips.

"I do know," said Minfilia. "Just as I know that our love is something truly special." Veronyka had to blink tears from her eyes again at that statement. She knew, deep down, that she'd never get tired of Minfilia, of course, but... that someone so special, so important, could fall in love with a flighty goofball who ran headlong into danger and didn't think before she acted half the time? She'd never expected that. But this was special. And surely, nothing, absolutely nothing, could take this away from her. She'd fight a thousand primals before she let that happen.


End file.
